Live a Little
by VeniVidiViciMR
Summary: <html><head></head>Collection of One Shots from Lily and James's years at Hogwarts, mostly after she has realized she is in love with him, but they will be mixed up. M for possible Lemons, but not every story will be, and there will be warnings.</html>
1. Amortentia

**So basically I really love writing Lily/ James one shots. So this is just the first of the randomness. I wont update all the time, only when I'm struck with inspiration, which is rather often now because it distracts me from looming exams. Ahh evil AP tests!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>"Do you think he really likes me Tammy? Because you know how long I've liked him, its just he was always after her and-"<p>

"Clara, you know he stopped that last year, he is so into you, its totally obvious, besides it was about time he realized that she was so not good enough for him, and gave up completely, I heard he cant even stand being around her anymore. And they have to share the heads dorm!"

Lily scoffed into her essay and rolled her eyes as she heard the two seventh year Slytherin girls talking not so quietly about James Potter in the library.

"He's so… gorgeous, and last night I was out of bed past curfew and he didn't even give me a detention, or dock points!"

"Really? That really must mean that he likes you, what did you say to get out of trouble?"

"I just batted my eyes and hiked my skirt up a little, it was so exciting, Merlin I could have snogged him senseless right then"

"Did you hear about Sandy Jones though? She said that he tried to ask her out but knew she had a boyfriend, and they just broke up. You don't think there is anything going on do you?" her friend whispered hastily.

"Ha, no, James has better taste then Jones, besides she was hung up on Sirius last year and he ended up shagging her. Their best mates, and best mates don't shag each others left over's"

"What about Sarah Berellis? They both shagged her, didn't they?"

"You believed Berellis? Everyone knows the only thing looser then her legs is her mouth, she's just a stupid Ravenclaw slag who _wishes_ she got with both of them"

Lily almost had enough when she heard the next part.

"You know what else I heard? Slughorn has a huge vat of Amortentia in his office and we're going to have to brew it tomorrow, and we have potions with the Gryffindors tomorrow!" she squealed.

"Clara, what are you thinking? Your going to steal some aren't you?"

"No! I don't need it." the girl sniffed, "But it might be handy to have some just in case, you know, precautionary"

Lily had enough, she usually didn't let these stupid little plans get under her skin but what they said earlier hit a note that she had been desperately trying to ignore for the last two months since the beginning of school.

The day she got her Head Girl badge was one of the best of her life, then she learnt that James Potter was the head boy. Unfortunately hating him was really hard when she walked into the heads compartment on the train and he barely acknowledged that she was a girl let alone Lily Evans.

It was confusing at first, then she started to really enjoy him treating her like everyone else, but for that last few months it had been driving her mad.

She didn't fancy him or anything like that. Obviously. It was just really annoying now, for some unknown reason. Uhhum

She stormed back to her heads dorm and didn't even look at the painting, "Flobberworms" it swung open and she stormed in.

"Alright Lily?" James asked from his position reclining on the sofa with a book in his hands, was he… reading?

"Fine" she snapped, "Not that I can say the same for you. Have a good time being _poisoned_ tomorrow"

"Oi! What's this about poisoning?" he said sitting up, a flash of concern marring his still beautiful face.

She rolled her eyes, "Love potion is not really poisoning James, its like... well I don't know. Just calm down"

He looked offended, "You heard people planning to trick me into falling in love with them and you didn't do _anything_? What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" he said appalled.

"What was I going to do? Jump up in the middle of the library and tell Clara Stevens that she was in big trouble for being just like nearly _every_ female in the bloody school?" Lily yelled, not sure why she was taking this so personally.

"Oh, just Stevens then, naw she's harmless" James said as he lay back down.

Lily was fuming though, _how could he take this so lightly, this was a big deal damnit!_

She stormed into her room and slammed the door, taking huge breaths and falling asleep without finishing her work for the first time… well ever.

The next morning Lily did her hair, actually did her hair, not just running a brush through it like normal, oh no, she made it look beautiful and silky.

When she was pleased with her appearance she went down to the great hall, sting with Mary and Rebecca, who both grinned at her.

"What? Something on my face?"

Becca grinned even bigger, "No, no its just nice that your finally coming to terms with your attraction to Jam-"

Lily covered her mouth, "Ha, as if" then she stuffed her face with food.

"Slow down Evans, the rest of us want to eat too you know" Sirius teased as he sat down across from Becca, who turned red, then hid it marvelously, "Morning ladies" he said, his gaze resting on Becca for a second longer then it should have, "Becs, can I have a word?" he asked suddenly after a second of silence.

She rose shakily, sending them glares to help her, of course they both looked down and she followed Sirius out of the Great Hall.

Lily started to grin, "He's going to snog her, 10 knuts he's going to snog her"

"Your on. Black doesn't settle down"

"I would have agreed last year, but people change" Lily said, almost mournfully.

"Don't you mean, James Potter's interest in you changed?"

"Don't Mary"

Mary shrugged and went back to her food, "Hmm double potions right off the bat, with Slytherin too. Today sucks huh?"

"Yeah, majorly"

"Still have spoken to him then?"

"I told you, I don't need friends that are evil death eater wannabee's and Severus is just that" she said sharply. Then they saw Becca walking back over to them, looking slightly dazed, her hair a little messy and her lips so swollen they were parted.

"He snogged you senseless then?" Lily asked conversationally.

"Until I slapped him, yeah" she slumped into her seat and looked somewhat miserable.

"You what? Why would you slap him, you've fancied him for ages"

"Yeah so does the entire population of females in here, I wont be a notch on his endless belt" she said and sighed, messing with the eggs on her plate.

Then they saw Sirius walk in with James, he was talking animatedly, waving his hands frantically, while still looking devilishly handsome and James looked over at Becca then back at Sirius. They both walked over to where the girls were sitting.

"Drastic times call for drastic measures Padfoot, grow a pair" he said clapping him on the back

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair in a very James manor, "Merlin help me" he muttered then he stood up on the table, clearing his throat loudly.

"What are you doing Sirius?" Mary yelled as she moved her cup out of the way of his foot and Becca looked up at him surprised as well, her eyes widening when he made eye contact with her.

"Becs?" he said loudly, the whole great hall turned to stare at him.

"Wh-what?" she asked unsure, her eyes wide with disbelief.

Every girl was staring at Becca in the entire great hall, they had heard Sirius address her, "I'm not going away, be my girlfriend?" he asked hopefully and really, really loudly.

"I- what- bu- bu" she couldn't speak, and in the end just stared with her mouth hanging open, she was bright red and couldn't look into his unrelenting gaze.

"Come on Becs, have a heart, don't leave a guy standing up here so long" Sirius urged, looking unsure of himself as he stood on the table, and he shifted his weight uneasily.

James nudged her, "He's not playing you, he really, really likes you" he said lowly under his breath.

"Ok" Becca said, staring up at him.

"Yeah?" Sirius grinned madly

"Yeah" Becca said smiling too, then Sirius dragged her up on the table as well and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Becca was shocked, but responded all the same wrapping her arms around his neck and his went around her waist, lifting her higher and clearly deepening the kiss.

Much of the great hall clapped and wolf whistled but there was a rather large portion that looked at Becca with utter jealousy and certain loathing.

She pulled away blushing a hit him in the chest lightly, "That was so embarrassing" she muttered as she clambered down off the table.

Sirius sat down and draped an arm around her shoulder as he helped himself to bacon like nothing had just happened, Becca however was still in shock and didn't eat a thing.

"Wasn't exactly what I had in mind Padfoot but dramatic works for you" James said with a grin lighting up his face.

Sirius punched him in the arm, "Shut it Prongs, at least I get results"

James's face darkened a little and he sent a glare at Sirius who half smiled in apology, "Sorry mate, you know I didn't mean it that way"

"Yeah I know" he said as Peter joined them as well, walking slowly, and not gaining anyone's attention.

Peter looked at Sirius and Becca and his face screwed up in confusion then he looked a little hurt and tried to turn away, Lily knew she was the only one who noticed this because Sirius and Becca were busing feeding each other and Mary was scolding James for tossing food at her.

Lily let him slip away without anyone else noticing, she always knew he had a bit of a thing for Rebecca, but they rarely spoke, and she was always interested in Sirius, who in turn had always wanted something with her. Poor peter got caught in the cross fire of the two lovebirds.

Lily watched James throughout breakfast as he joked around with everyone but herself. He teased Sirius and Becca until they left, probably to find an empty closet for the next 10 minutes before classes start. Peter came back eventually, actually as soon as Becca had gone he was back and rather quiet. Lily kept his secret for him. Mary was thoroughly angry at James by the end of Breakfast as he tried to apologize for getting pooding in her hair.

Mary turned to Lily, "Make him leave" she said sullenly

"He's not a dog Mary, and I am certainly not his keeper" but they both heard a bark of laughter as Sirius emerged from the closet with Becca hanging around his neck, and his arms still wrapped securely around her waist, they were both glowing.

"Hear that Mate, called you a _dog_, I'd be offended if I were you"

Becca leaned up and whispered in his ear and Sirius's arms dropped from around her waist and he stared at her in shock, "You what?" he said loudly almost yelping.

"I said I preferred dogs anyway" this time she added a wink.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, both on edge and nervous.

Becca's smile disappeared, "I'm not an idiot Sirius" she said firmly.

He looked at her for another second then nodded, "I suppose not" he muttered, "We have to talk a little later though missy" he said only half teasing and sent James a loaded glance.

James's mouth dropped open too and he stared at Becca, "No way"

"Oh come on _prongs_!" she said exasperated, "Fine, I got curious one day and followed you" she said not at all ashamed.

Sirius gave her a lopsided grin and James just shook his head slowly, "Didn't anyone tell you curiosity killed the cat?" he said mockingly.

"Don't care as long as that cat is being chased by a certain scruffy pup" she said wickedly and ran her hand through Sirius's hair sensually.

Sirius groaned at the sexual voice she adopted and pulled her back close to him and lowered his lips to her neck, nipping roughly as she giggled.

Lily sighed impatiently, "Really Becca, if your going to be attached to his lips anyway why don't you just be his partner?" she said trying to persuade her partner back over to their table before class started as they entered the classroom and Lily set her stuff down.

"Alright" Becca said leading Sirius away, pushing him into his chair and plopping down into his lap, he for one was rather pleased with the new arrangement.

"Sorry mate" he said to James, who grumbled and moved his things over to Lily's desk.

"Wait, that was a joke!" Lily said to Becca, who ignored her as she ran her fingers through Sirius's hair again, getting a similar reaction.

James sat down next to Lily and grinned at her, "Good going Lily, heard this lesson was particularly hard and your a genius not to mention a Slug Club-ee, I'm golden" he said casually, unaware of her raising heartbeat as he reclined in the chair a smug grin on his perfect face.

Then she realized exactly what lesson it was that day. Amortentia.

She glanced around the room and saw Clara with her friend Tammy staring at her with loathing in their eyes. _Good_, she thought happily, _let them hate me._

Lily was enjoying the girls hating her for sitting with James, so she decided to kick it up a notch, she pretended to not be able to find her book, "Can I look at your book?" she asked James, who snapped out of his day dream and nodded, but before he could push it over to her, she had shoved her chair really close to his and leaned over to look.

James stiffened a little as she got closer and he could smell her sweet citrus like scent.

Lily breathed in deeply, inhaling the aroma that suddenly took over her senses when she was close to him.

"Alright class, we have something extremely exciting to do in class today. Today you will all be brewing Amortentia! Does anyone know what this potion is?"

Clara shot her hand up, "It creates love, faked love I suppose" she said staring intently at James, who caught her eye and smiled. She grinned and bit her lip. Lily felt like tearing her eyes out. What? What was _wrong_ with her?

Slughorn was very excited, "Can anyone come up and tell me what they smell in the potion?"

Once again Clara shot up and practically ran over to the potion inhaling deeply, "Oh my gosh, fresh flowers, and cinnamon vanilla, and- Professor, is it possible to smell _people_ in the potion?" she asked innocently as she glanced obviously at James. People whispered eagerly glancing between the two.

"Oh, come _on_" Lily muttered rolling her eyes in anger.

James for his part was completely oblivious, scribbling idly on a spare bit of parchment ideas for a new prank, classier then previous ones, but just as mischievous.

Slughorn nodded eagerly, "Ah yes, yes!" he said nodded happily, "Anyone else?"

Eventually he looked at Lily and indicated that she should go up and smell the potion, she nodded and rose, walked quickly over she smelt, closing her eyes briefly.

"I smell… burning paper… wood after it rains and- " she stopped abruptly and whirled around, "That's it!" and ran back to her seat.

That was impossible, she smelt _James_ in that potion, it was exactly what he smelt like, exactly. She was bloody nervous now because it was his turn to smell.

"Hmm broom varnish, fresh apple pie and this weird citrus smell, like a sweet tangy fruity flowery thing" he said quietly then ambled back to the desk.

Lily was blushing madly still and James spared her a glance, "What was the last thing you smelt?" he asked, knowing that he had smelt her in the potion was kind of a pain in the arse because he had promised himself that he would give up on her, knowing that she would never want that with him.

"It's… oh Merlin…" she said, sounding appalled.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, lets just get on with it ok?" so they started to brew.

Within the hour, they had managed to touch each others hands, accidently of course, 12 times, bump each other 6 times and almost kiss twice. She wasn't counting, well not on purpose, her mind and body were just playing tricks on her, obsessing over James. Lily was having a rather hard time controlling herself around him now that she realized she was in love with him.

Honestly it made far too much sense, she was _jealous_ of Clara, _angry_ that he was ignoring her and _flustered_ when he even came close to touching her.

These distractions certainly didn't help their potion and in the end of the day their concoction was only marginally better then most and worse then Severus's, who stared at Lily the entire class anyway.

Lily decided that 7 years was long enough and she rushed out of class just to wait around the corner for James. When he walked around the corner she saw him with Clara, who was attempting to subtly tell him that she had smelt him in the potion, clearly hoping to get a positive reaction, which was the exact thing Lily wanted from James.

Lily was more than jealous now, "James!" she called, trying desperately not to sound… desperate. Well shit.

And he stopped dead, turning to look at her slightly shocked, Clara just looked murderous, but Lily was determined as she strode over to him, "Oh hi Clara" she said with a purposeful glance at James.

"Evans. Anyway James, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a drink or something?" James sighed, knowing that Lily was looking out for him was slightly perplexing but he was in no mood to fall in love with Clara.

"No thanks, I think Lily and I have some Head's stuff to work on, I'll see you around" he said curtly before all but dragging Lily off, "Thanks." He said.

"I need to talk to you" she said desperately.

"Sure" he said calmly.

"_Oh Merlin_ I can not believe I'm doing this!" she said loudly, "Alright don't think I'm a freak alright?"

He nodded but looked thoroughly confused.

Lily leaned in and, with her lips almost touching his neck, she inhaled deeply, letting the smell come back to her. Identical to the potion.

Then she stood back and James was looking at her like she was crazy, "Uh what was that?"

"That last thing in the potion… was uh you" she said weakly, her eyes still boring into his.

His eyebrows raised themselves and he stared at her in shock, "But that means-"

"I'm well aware of what that means, alright?" she snapped impatiently, was he going to ask her out or not? Or maybe he really didn't like her anymore… that would be… devastating.

He nodded meekly and scratched the back of his head, "Well what do you want me to say?" he asked, really unsure of what to make of the situation he found himself in. He had dreamed about this for ages, but he really wasn't sure what Lily wanted from him right now, and he would be damned if he did the wrong thing.

She threw her hands up, "Merlin you could say _anything_, but really I'd rather you didn't _say_ anything" then she bit her lip took a breath and launched herself at him, he stumbled backward into the wall and her hands slipped around his neck as she latched her lips onto his with passion.

He responded almost immediately, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing back with fervor, when they finally split apart he whispered, "You smell like a citrus fruity flower Lily Evans" then he leaned back in and kissed her again, this time slower.


	2. The Doe and the Stag

**I've always wanted to write a story about Lily figuring out the resemblance of her Patronus to James's. This is sloppy in my opinion but I just really wanted to post it, so here it is!**

* * *

><p>Lily Evans excelled at every subject at Hogwarts, she received nothing less then Outstanding's in every single one of her subjects. Which is why it was so surprising that she was unable to produce the proper spell in Defense Against the Dark Arts.<p>

The whole class stood there in awe as she thought desperately to herself about the happiest she had ever been.

Family? No, Petunia only ever referred to her as 'freak' these days and her parents took to fawning over Petunia's new boyfriend too much to notice Lily anymore.

School? No, as much as it was an accomplishment to do so well, it was more expected so it became less sweet when the end product arrived.

Sports? Absolutely not. No details of first year flying required.

Friends? Lily glanced over at Mary who was glaring angrily in the direction of Sirius Black, who was in turn flirting shamelessly with their fellow roommate Rebecca. Lily had been in the middle of the whole Mary-versus-Rebecca-for-Sirius-Black fight for almost 3 weeks now. And she was sick and tired of it. Then her eyes sought Alice Pruett, but the girl was looking instead at her current (since 4th year) boyfriend Frank Longbottom. Lily couldn't remember the last time she spent any real time with Alice. Then there was Severus. Lily hadn't spoken to the git in nearly 2 years. And that wasn't long enough, he was positively insufferable.

Love Life? Ha. Unless you call being flirted with by James Potter a relationship that would produce happy memories real, then she was shit out of luck. But even that had gone to hell. Lily didn't know what had happened, one day he's flirting and asking her out and she's rolling her eyes and breezing past him without difficulty, the next he's moved on.

Moved on.

That's right, nearly 6 years he was 'in love with her' and suddenly he's not interested. Sure he still speaks to her but he hasn't asked her out in nearly 6 months, and as much as she hates to admit it, its infuriating her.

She bloody misses him.

Well shit.

There you go, Lily-dependable-friendly-kind-never-falling-for-James-Potter's-stupid-charm-Evans has admitted it to herself.

_She fancies James Potter._

She snaps out of her trance to see every students eyes on her, she cant help the blush that rises to her cheeks at being caught not being able to do something, and she attempts to divert her eyes and sulk into the background.

Then the professor swoops in, "Would anyone like to try the Patronus Charm? Its very difficult mind you and don't be too disappointed when you cant do it at first. Anyone?"

"Well gee Professor, now that your filled me with encouragement" Sirius drawled stepping up slightly.

He got a chorus of giggles from the girls in the class and a low chuckle from the _sane_ population.

He raised his wand and said almost lazily, "_Expecto Patronum_" out of his wand a spurt of light, then a gigantic shaggy black dog leapt out and trotted, or flouted really, over to the Professor, who couldn't quite keep his mouth closed.

Then he a very Sirius fashion the dog ran up to the nearest pretty girl and ran circles around her, the girl happened to be Rebecca. Even his freaking Patrunus had charm because Rebecca grinned and looked up at Sirius who only made one comment, "He has good taste" then offered her a wink and the dog disappeared.

_Merlin, Mary is going to be unpleasant tonight_. Lily thought.

The Professor had now regained his thoughts, "20 points to Gryffindor, and splendid Mr. Black, how splendid. Anyone else?"

Remus volunteered next, producing another large creature, but he waved it off before Lily had a good look at what it was.

"Take another 20 points for Gryffindor! Just splendid, anyone else?"

James was talking in hushed tones with Sirius, pointing frantically out the window and making gestures about something or other. Lily couldn't help but notice when he moved his hands a lot his glasses would slide down his face and he only ever corrected the left side, leaving them slightly lopsided. It was adorable.

"I'll do it" every head turned, Peter Pettigrew. _Never thought to see that say when Peter actually did something in class, who knew he could even actually do magic? _

He produced a rat, given it was larger then a normal rat it was also hairy and slightly disgusting. The girls in the class moved and squealed disgusted with the rat.

Lily was infuriated, she _needed_ to be able to do this, she concentrated and turned away from the class, facing a wall she conjured as many happy memories as she could and cast the spell over and over again.

"Don't work yourself too hard Evans" Sirius called slyly as he sauntered over, "Professor wanted me to help you out. He knew what a difficult time you were having so you…"

Lily whirled on him and shot him her best death glare, then furiously took to trying the spell again.

This time when Lily cast the charm she got a wisp of silver that lasted longer then most in the class, discounting the 3 boys who seemed to master the spell instantly.

"Hey Prongsie" Sirius called, breaking Lily's concentration and thus killing her Patronus, "Come' ere mate"

"I told you to stop calling me Prongsie, it really wasn't that funny" James (holy shit how long as he been James not Potter?) said sullenly as he strode over to where Lily was determinedly ignoring both Sirius and now Jam-POTTER.

"Oh mate it really was that funny. Good thing you ditched her quick, her disgusting pet names were only the tip of the ice burg, how did you stand the snogging, honestly-"

"Can it Padfoot" James said rolling his eyes, well Merlin, they were talking about some girl that he was seeing evidently, Lily felt like she was enduring many horrible tortures all at once.

"What are you doing over here?" he said randomly, glancing around the area and skipping over Lily completely.

"Watching Evans fail" Sirius remarked slowly, "It feels good" he said evenly.

Lily whirled around, "Would you two kindly shut the bloody hell up before I Hex you?"

James sparred her a grin/smirk that had her weak at the knees before she turned away to blush to herself.

Lily shut her eyes tightly and conjured up her memories of any happy time in her life and calmly yelled, "_Expecto Patronum_!"

And the silver wisp shot out at full force, carefully taking the form of a glorious silver doe in the middle of the room, every single eye in the class was on her doe.

Lily was thrilled, not only had she finally done it, but her Patrunus was magnificent. Her doe was beautiful and majestic, strong and feminine. It was Lily through and through and she could not have picked a better Patronus to embody her!

The only thing that took away from the experience was Sirius's hysterical laugher, "Prongs! Mate, its just freaking rich!" that broke her concentration and she lost the doe.

She turned to him with a glare on her face but stopped when she saw Peter's mouth open as he tugged James's sleeve, Remus smirking and Sirius doubled over. James was slack jawed.

"What? Didn't think that I could do it? Actually Potter I haven't seen your Patrunus yet" she goaded, her hands on her hips.

James brought his hands up to his hair and ruffled, a nervous habit that used to irk her that now only wet her panties, and he mumbled, "Yeah…"

"Go on then Prongs, lets have it" Sirius said gleefully, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow in anticipation at Lily.

The whole class was waiting for the infamous and idolized James Potter to demonstrate his Patrunus, but he only had eyes for Lily in that second and it made her feel more then special.

"Naw, I cant" he muttered weakly, and even as she let the grin slide onto her face Lily knew he was lying and it bothered her more than anything that he wouldn't show them.

Sirius gaped at him, "Come off it Potter, show them, show her"

Even Remus was urging him to demonstrate his surely perfect Patronus.

Shakily James raised his wand and the whole class grinned in anticipation, what would his Patronus be, something strong and manly, confident and brave. But what?

He glanced at Lily and then back into nothingness, "_Expecto Patronum_" he said quietly and out of his wand burst the brightest silver light yet, when lily blinked away the darkness fogging her vision she made out the antlers then the head, then the rest of the body of a…. stag?

She was first struck with its beauty and elegance, then she realized the resemblance to her own Patronus.

Impossible.

Im-freaking-possible.

Her eyes grew wide as the murmurs of the class grew and her eyes flew to James Potter, he looked sheepishly at her and she blushed again.

Well shit. Maybe they were perfect for each other.


	3. Library Escapades

**I have no idea where this came from but I wrote it about a week ago and just got around to polishing it (slightly, there might be mistakes- don't really care if I have a few typos, its Fanfiction not AP English)**

* * *

><p>Lily crossed her legs in a desperate attempt to regain comfort in her old favorite place, the library. Of course this had been recently replaced with her new favorite place, anywhere James Potter was.<p>

She sighed and shook her head, desperate to get her boyfriends face out of her head long enough to finish her essay for Defense against the Dark Arts. She shut her eyes, took one steadying deep breath and glanced back down at her supposed to be 14-inch essay…

_The dangers of becoming an Animagus outweigh the positives because most people who attempts such a dangerous and__-_

And… that's it. That's all she's got, she could blame it on James, and because she hadn't seen him all day and that was entirely too long to go without seeing your boyfriend, but in all honestly she really, really wanted to become an Animagus and she just really couldn't write an essay about how awful it would be to try it.

Lily groaned softly again when she caught sight of the clock, well past 8, which meant she had missed Dinner fawning over an essay she had hardly started, and that was due the next day.

How had this happened? She demanded of herself, how had she let the time go without writing this damned thing!

Oh that's right… she had spent countless hours locked away in a very special broom closet off the 4th floor that James assured her no one knew about. She had rolled her eyes at the time and giggled when he pulled her in and kissed her soundly but Merlin, what she wouldn't give to have those hands on her right now. There would be no giggling and eye rolling, only lips on lips until she felt satiated.

But where was her lovely boyfriend (of only 3 weeks mind you)? He, of course, was planning a rather large soirée for after the final Quidditch match, in which Gryffindor WOULD win. Sirius had whisked him away with some innuendo about their closet needing a break, and promised to have him back by 9, which was rapidly approaching.

But James most likely wouldn't come and find Lily if it was this late, she usually was in bed rather soon, but she really wasn't getting anywhere with this essay and it really needed to be done.

Much like she did.

She groaned again and shook her head vigorously while biting her lip, trying to extinguish the images from her mind. Then she started to chew on the end of her SugarQuill getting a burst of flavor and licking her lips appreciatively.

Little did she know, she had a spectator, Severus Snape watched from afar as the girl he loved did some very sensual things, groaning and biting her lip and quill, and he couldn't help but stare, transfixed by her beauty.

Lily reopened her eyes and set out to finished her essay with a hefty sigh.

_-__Dangerous and very reckless thing ends up with serious injuries that heavily damage their lives in the long run. Becoming an Animagus is said to be very difficult for mid level witches and wizards, so only those confident in their abilities and following the rules set out by the Ministry of Magic should ever attempt the feat. Furthermore it is_

"That's quite an essay you've got Lils," a voice drawled from behind her.

Lily whirled around, recognizing the voice instantly, and grinned at James as he leaned back against the shelves of books about 5 feet from where she sat. He looked tired and his hair was especially messy but his grin made her want to leap into his arms and do things to him that would require him to be very, very awake.

Lily was suddenly struck with her desire for him, harder than before, and she stood, her grin turning into a smirk as she strode over to him swaying her hip purposefully.

He opened his arms to welcome her with a hug but she blew him off with a flirtatious smile.

"Sorry James, I'm a bit busy at the moment" she said coyly, confusing the boy as she stopped right in front of him, their chest mere inches apart.

He reached forward to pull her the rest of the way to his body but she wiggled free, "Ah but-"

She put her finger to his mouth and Severus stopped breathing, then Lily reached up on her tip toes, "I just need this book right up here" she said as she reached around him, pressing her body all the way against his and wiggling a little to get the point across.

James lowered his head a little and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Teasing isn't very nice Lily" he scolded lightly, "Definitely deserves some punishment" this was all said just to her but Severus was close enough to make out all of his words.

Severus's narrowed his eyes and he fought the urge to throw Potter off his woman and curse him into oblivion. His hands were shaking with his overwhelming desire to kill him and take Lily for himself, the way it should have been.

But Lily giggled and, having retrieved the book, she met James's eyes and gave up on the teasing, dropping the useless book to the ground with a thump she wrapped her arms tight around his neck and threw her lips at his with an animalistic need. Moaning on the contact with his own cherry lips.

Within seconds they were locked in each others embrace and Lily was moaning quietly because this was exactly what she needed right now, to be wrapped up in her boyfriends arms, kissing passionately and heatedly, no end in sight.

Severus watched, he didn't turn away or cry, he just watched and wished it were him snogging Lily Evans in the middle of the library where anyone could see, including Potter. He sneered and almost tripped into sight. But regained his footing and looked back into the peephole he had created between books.

James was beginning to pull away but Lily's lips never left his skin, instead they trialed along his jaw line and down his neck, Severus saw her tongue dart out in places to tease his sensitive flesh. James was moaning now and Lily stopped to suck especially hard in one particular area.

Both of their eyes were shut tightly, but Severus's were wide open. He stood paralyzed for at least 10 minutes in which the couple kissed and groped each other in such a public place, no regard to their surroundings or the possibility of a person (like Severus) watching.

Eventually James detangled himself from his girlfriends grasp, no matter how much she persisted, "Come on Lils, you've got an essay to finish. I don't want to be a bad influence" Lily rolled her eyes but he was serious so she sat down grumbling and started to speed write.

James sat across from her and waited patiently, watching her write or tossing a golden coin he had in his pocket around on his fingers, a large red mark was evident on his neck from where Lily had attacked viciously, but he wore it with pride, and Severus wanted nothing more then to wear something similar from the girl, to be the bearer of her love bite would be the best thing in his life.

Severus stayed as well, he watched and waited.

When Lily had finally finished the look of triumph in her eyes was enough to make Severus fall in love with her all over again. He had never seen her so happy to be done with work before.

James gave her a grin, "Well done Mrs. Evans," He teased with a wink.

She stood up and gave him a loving smile, "Thanks for waiting James…" she said genuinely happy.

"Of course" he said like it was obvious, "So…" he said, trialing off on purpose and reaching for her hand after she had packed all her things up.

Now she grinned wickedly, "Now your mine _all night_ Mr. Potter" His eyes darkened and Severus's heart broke at her words.

They were… _together_, together. No.

That's all he remembers from that point, feeling empty as Lily Evans dragged James Potter through the halls up to his dorm and had her way with him _all night_.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it, feels good to update again and I'm working on another OneShot with James and Lily, they just keep coming to me!<strong>


	4. Severus's Severed Heart

**Ok, so we are told that Snape comes to visit Lily at least once. So this is my take on him visiting at about 4 in the morning. James and Sirius are coming back from the full moon with Remus, and Peter isn't really in this because I hate him. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Lily?" Mary said irritably, "He's outside again, it's 4 in the morning, get rid of him!"<p>

Lily sighed, Severus had been dropping by the common room quite frequently recently, she knew why of course, he was just trying to get her attention, he wanted to know if the rumors were true; that Lily Evans had finally agreed to go out with James Potter.

Lily blushed when she thought about this, not because it was true, but… well wasn't true either… it was complicated. No, it wasn't, they were not going out.

Sure Lily _wanted_ to go out with James, now anyway, but he was being a git, not really talking to her, ever since the incident with Severus and… well Lily didn't really know.

See if he asked, Lily knew she would say yes in a second, but that was the problem. He wouldn't ask. So, sure it was true that she had fallen for him, but no they were not going out.

Severus claimed that they played a trick on him and almost got him killed, what he failed to leave out was that James saved his life.

"Alright, I guess I'll go talk to him" Lily said, standing and walking over to the portrait hole, then stepping out before-

"Lily!" Severus hurried over from his shadows and Lily sighed, cringing as he tried to hug her.

"Don't Severus" she said, pushing him back, "Mary said you were trying to sleep out here. I thought we've been through this, go back to your dungeons, I don't want you around"

"But Lily, how can you be around him? After what they did to me too!" he said sounding appalled.

"I heard what he did, how he saved your life" she said angrily, crossing her arms and glaring up at him.

"That's a lie!" Severus claimed loudly, his hands balling into fists.

"Are you calling Dumbledore a liar then?" Lily yelled.

"Wh-why are you defending him? Its true then, your dating that arrogant little-" he was sneering

"No" she said cutting him off firmly, "I'm not" _but I wish I were. _She added silently to herself.

He sighed relieved, "Ok… Lily please, I miss you, we were such good friends, why can't you forgive me?" he begged looking distraught.

"It's too late" she said, sounding as final about the topic that she could manage, "You've made your choice and so have I, we're different Severus"

Then they heard chuckling and footsteps, then, "-Prongs, he never _means_ to, obviously, but it hurts all the same, and Madam Pomfrey is suspicious enough. Besides look at what happened last month-"

"That's right Padfoot, last month you nearly _killed_ someone" James said hotly, still quite a distance away, "And before you say anything, it doesn't matter _who_ it was, it was still a bloody person that you lot put in danger. Haven't you learnt anything?"

"James, mate, I'm sorry alright? Snape is fine, it was a mistake, and its bad enough that Remus is still a bit angry, don't ice me out again. Just-" Sirius was begging.

They rounded the corner and saw Lily somewhat cornered by Snape, who was glaring at them with venom dripping from his eyes.

Lily wondered what they were doing out at four in the morning but didn't bother asking because she knew she would never get a straight answer, and she was too bloody tired to care.

Sirius looked mildly concerned at Lily, who was staring at James, "Alright there Evans?" he bit back any remark that would have previously been about Snape.

Lily was somewhat impressed, but more impressed with James' bravery and well… not bullying.

Snape turned to face them, his wand raised, and Sirius got his out as well, wincing a lot as he lifted his wounded looking shoulder.

James shoved his arm down gently but snapped, "Quit it Sirius, you refuse to go to the hospital wing so stop acting so bloody idiotic, I'll try and heal it when we get into the dormitories, just-"

Lily couldn't help herself, "What happened to your shoulder?" she was always curious and they had said something about Remus and last month…

Sirius glanced at her, "Just messing around with the boys" he said easily. But Lily knew it was lie from Snape's menacing snort next to her.

"Want me to heal it for you?" she offered quickly pulling her own wand out.

Sirius looked at her a pursed his lips, "Sure… you know how to do it properly?" he asked, somewhat skeptical.

"Of course" she said, striding forward with her wand raised, "_Episky_!" she said, pointing at his shoulder, which made a horrible cracking noise then looked somewhat normal again.

Sirius groaned then moved his shoulder a bit, "Gee thanks Evans, feels loads better" he gave her a lopsided grin and turned to James, ignoring Snape, "Come on mate, lets head down and grab a bite to eat, I'm famished. No sense in sleeping now anyway."

James rolled his eyes and nodded, they both turned and Lily watched them walk away sadly, Snape watched her reaction and felt like a knife was plunged into his chest, "You- you fancy him" he said slowly.

Lily turned to him, "Yes, I do" she said firmly, "But clearly he's moved on" she held back her tears.

Lily didn't know how Snape felt for her and she almost let the tears fall, but Snape couldn't be the shoulder she cried on for James Potter, it would kill him. So he strode off, leaving the girl he loved near tears outside her common room over the boy who made his life a living hell.

As he walked down the corridors, feeling almost completely empty he heard them again, talking seriously (for once) as they went back to the common room.

Severus couldn't take it anymore, he hid behind a statue of a dancing girl, he was shaking and finding it hard to draw in new breaths, he could quite literally feel his heart breaking as he remembered that the girl he loved, loved this arrogant piece of dragon shit.

Without really thinking about it he jumped out from behind the statue and screamed, "_Sectumsempra_!" it hit perfectly, ripping James Potter's perfect flesh and restoring him to a bloody puddle on the ground. Good.

Sirius reacted quickly, "_**James**_!" then he shot a spell at Severus who was already running full speed to the dungeons.

Several of the portraits were screaming and talking loudly.

Sirius tried to stop James's bleeding but it wasn't enough, "GO GET THE HEAD MASTER" he screamed at the portraits and conjured a stretcher lifting the now unconscious James onto it and levitating him to the hospital wing.

Lily was sitting by the fire reading, it was her favorite place to read- well no it wasn't. She was waiting for James and Sirius to get back from their early breakfast and reading helped to pass the time as well as to conceal her eagerness to speak with them- well him.

Then a man came into the portrait just behind her and started to gossip loudly, "-The greasy haired boy nearly killed him!"

Lily whirled around, greasy haired boy, which had to be Severus, "What?" she demanded of the painting.

The man was wearing green robes and looked eagerly at her, "Shot some spell at him and he just fell covered in blood. Hiding behind the dancing girl on the 1st floor and he just attacks. They should expel him for that, not to mention he left him there. Oh yes, what disgraceful tactics"

"Left who there? Who did he hurt?" Lily demanded, what had Severus down now? She felt her heart clench when she figured that she already knew the answer to the questions he had just posed.

"James Potter! - _Sectu_ something, new spell, very dark though, must have been made up or something but ones got to be fairly dark to create that spell-" he rambled on excitedly.

Lily had stopped listening after she heard it was James that had been attacked by Severus and she left her book, lying on the floor on a random page as she tore out of the common room and down to the hospital wing.

There was a long trail of blood and Lily felt cold as she shoved the great wooden doors open to reveal Sirius drenched in blood talking solemnly to Dumbledore.

After a few more moments where both of them ignored her, frozen in the middle, staring wildly around her, Dumbledore took off out of the room. Presumably to find Severus and punish him. Sirius jerked his head over to her and strode over, his chest covered in James's blood, making Lily feel weak.

"Evans. What do you want?" Sirius nearly spat out at her after Dumbledore was done with him.

"I- I- came to- is he ok?" she asked breathlessly.

"No." Sirius snapped and ran bloody hands through his dark hair, Lily recoiled, "Sorry Evans, its not really your fault, Snape was just angry that James saved him and made him look like a stupid git in front of the whole school… its not like you're the reason Snape cursed James… what is it?" he asked, shocked at her sobbing.

She threw herself into Sirius's still bloody arms and sobbed harder, "It is my fault! Oh Merlin, oh Merlin!" she yelled

"What Evans? What did you do?"

"I told him…" she hiccupped, "I told Severus that I- that I fan-fancied James and he just l-left" she started to sob again as Sirius went rigid and pulled her away to look into her eyes.

"You honestly fancy him? Bit cruel you know, fancying him as soon as he starts to respect your 'wishes' and gives up" He said conversationally, but she could detect the hint of real anger in his voice as he glanced down at her, still attached to his arms.

Lily sobbed harder.

"No, no Evans… uh stop crying, please. Do you want to see him?" he asked as a last resort, patting her on the back really awkwardly.

Lily stopped crying as hard and nodded, Sirius led her back to the end of all the beds, there lay James wrapped up in all his bandages, still looking far too pale.

Madam Pomfrey shoved past them, "A good thing Mr. Black got him to me in time or there would have been nothing I could do, such little blood left in him as it is" she muttered.

Lily nearly stopped breathing again, this was all her fault. She could have killed him, he could have died and it would have been all her fault.

"Hey Evans, don't go around blaming yourself, and don't tell James that either, it'll bug him. You know it will, 'sides if you really are into him it'll all be worth it for ol' Prongsie" Sirius said, trying to keep the girl from breaking into more gut wrenching sobs.

Then the doors burst open and Professor McGonagall walked in, gasping at the sight she looked a little devastated, "Mr. Black we need you in the head masters office. Mr. Potter will be fine for the moment." When she saw Sirius's hesitation to leave his best mate all alone she sighed, "Mrs. Evans will stay with him, wont you Mrs. Evans?"

Lily nodded vigorously and shoved Sirius a bit, who glared at her for a second then followed McGonagall out of the hospital wing.

Lily sat on the edge of the bed and stroked James's cheek, she was resolved to tell him exactly how she felt as soon as he opened his gorgeous eyes. Life was too short, especially right now, and she waited to spend as much time as she could with James. That is if he even felt the same way anymore.

She sighed and pushed his hair back slightly, and then she felt him stir under her fingers. She gasped and leaned forward just as he winced and groaned in pain. His eyes fluttered open and Lily was suddenly conscious that her leaning over him was a strange thing to open your eyes to, but fight as she did she was much too concerned to lean back.

He moaned and blinked, shock on his face to see Lily so close, and so obviously distraught about him, tears staining her cheeks, she looked a wreck.

"James!" She said, relief coloring her voice, "How do you feel? Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry, I mean- yeah, do you want me to get Madam Pomfrey, or-"

"Evans!" He groaned cutting her off, unable to move any part of his body.

She blushed scarlet and shrank back, "Sorry" she mumbled.

"What the bloody hell happened?" James asked, glancing down at his mincemeat chest.

"Uhm Snape… he cursed you when you weren't looking and- and you almost died" she burst into tears into her hands, embarrassed that she was falling to pieces in front of him.

"Hey now, its alright, I'm alright. Really Lily" he said sweetly, giving her half a smile half a grimace.

Lily abruptly stopped crying and she stood up but stayed close to his bed, he looked confused at her and she took a really deep breath, "This whole thing kind of made me realize that life is really short and being a coward is a bore and it made me really, really want to summon up some courage and just come out and tell you this- but it's a lot harder then I thought it would be- well no, I knew it would be hard, hence why I've never told you- anyway its hard- I cant!" she said, babbling off to herself waving her hands about frantically.

"Prongs!" Sirius cried as he strode into the room, still soaked in the now dry blood that was once James's, "Thank Merlin mate, fucking Snivelus, he'll get what's coming" he spat with venom

"Leave it Sirius, we more then owe him" James said weakly.

"Are you kidding me? That was an innocent prank, he tried to do you some serious damage-" Sirius was outraged

Lily whispered then, "He would have killed you if Sirius wasn't so brilliant"

Sirius looked surprised, "Hmm thanks Evans, you alright?"

"No" she said instantly and tried to turn away, Sirius caught her arm and gave her a look.

"Out with it Evans" he said… seriously.

James was confused, "Out with what? Pads what's going on?" he tried to demand weakly looking between them.

Lily turned to him, her eyes set, "I fancy you. A lot, like a lot a lot" then she clamped down on her lip as James's mouth dropped open and Sirius watched curiously.

Lily swore under her breath though both boys hears, "Oh Fuck it," she said as she leaned in a pressed her lips to his, kissing him gently but unrelenting.

James didn't respond and she pulled away, flushing and not looking at him, "Oh I'm s-sorry" she stuttered weakly, her stomach dropping.

"Lily, Oi, come here" he said and pulled her down into another kiss, one he was ready for and had been waiting for nearly seven years. It was perfect.

Then Sirius ruined it with his catcalls.

Of course.

* * *

><p><strong>It is very possible (in fact, probable) that I made grammar mistakes, or even bigger, mistakes with timeline or such. Tell me if you find a mistake like that, such as dates not lining up or... I don't know... just let me know if you find any. Thanks!<strong>


	5. Jealousy

Lily Evans walked down the hallway to Charms class with her best friends, Mary and Rebecca. The two girls laughed at Lily as she told about her recent escapades with the James Potter, her also recently acquired boyfriend.

"Lily!" Mary squealed through her giggles, "You didn't get back to the dorm until 2 this morning, we know you were up to something with James, tell us more!"

Lily had the decency to blush and hide part of her face behind her curtain of hair, hissing sharply, "Would you two keep it down, nobody else knows we're well… you know"

Rebecca wiggled her eyebrows, "We know what exactly Lily, all we know is the last few weeks you've been attached to his lips, among other things…"

"Stop!" she hissed again shoving Rebecca, she glanced around the halls to see a sixth year Ravenclaw sobbing with her friends, "Look, Lena Delaurentis is crying" Lily couldn't keep the joy out of her voice at the sobbing girl.

"Yeah, I wonder why?" Mary whispered as they started to pass Lena. She glanced at her and saw the way her friends patted her and offered kind words, 'oh, Lena he'll come to his senses', or 'He's crazy anyway', even, 'are you sure LeLe?'.

Lily shrugged, fighting to keep the grin off her face; Lena was _constantly_ throwing herself at James, always there for a hot snog (and more, unfortunately) when he was in the mood. Lily used to pity her infatuation with James, but for the last 5 months she has hated her guts, something her friends were very aware of.

"Don't sound so excited that she's crying Lily, Mary and I know how possessive you are of _your James_, but-"

"Shush will you!" Lily said a little too loudly.

Lena's head snapped up and her sobbing stopped as she took in the red head walking past, she reached out and grabbed Lily's arm, yanking her around to face her.

Lily stumbled as she turned to face her, a surprised look crossed her face until she saw the look of pure loathing that Lena gave her, "_What_?" she snapped, trying to jerk her arm free.

Lena gripped her arm tighter and spoke quietly her voice shaking with fury, "You're a slag, a stupid dirty slag, and you know that?"

Lily's eyes narrowed as her friends turned back as well with wide eyes, "I'm the slag? Ha, that's a good one Lena, tell me when was the last time you tried, unsuccessfully, to jump into bed with _my boyfriend_?"

Lena's eyes flashed with something worse then loathing as her nails dug into Lily's flesh, she spoke through her teeth, "Your lying, James would never date you, you're a stupid slag, he would never" her fury was bubbling over.

Lily forced herself to laugh, "Keep telling yourself that Lena, but in the end of the day, you see whose in his bed, and whose crying in the hallways"

"You- you bitch!" Lena screamed, gaining a crowd.

"Just stay away from James you great prat" Lily hissed a threat and ripped her arm from Lena's grasp, turning on her heel and stomping off to her class, both Mary and Rebecca following behind.

She threw her bag down onto the ground and threw herself into her seat muttering under her breath, "I'm the slag? Stupid cow"

Mary and Rebecca exchanged glances but otherwise left their friend alone; both utterly shocked at Lily's reaction. Sure, they knew she loved James, had for the last few months, but they didn't know exactly how jealous she could get.

The small crowd that had formed, consisting of about 4 seventh years, 3 sixth years and a few of the younger students as well all gossiping dispersed, telling the school about the interaction between Lily and Lena.

James Potter was sitting by the lake with three of his friends, twirling a snitch from a recent win around through his fingers. Remus was reading a book while leaning up against the tree. Suddenly Sirius stole the snitch from his hand and started to toss it around. James glared slightly and was about to steal it back when Peter came hurrying over.

"Prongs! Prongs! Guess what I heard about Lily!" he said throwing himself down next to his friends.

James's face broke out into a half smirk at his recent girlfriends name, "Do share Wormtail"

Sirius rolled his eyes chucking the snitch around until he hurled it at Remus, who glared in response when it hit him in the chest.

James cocked an eyebrow at them and Sirius turned his attention to peter as well.

"So I heard from Jane who heard from-"

"Out with it Wormtail" Sirius demanded.

Peter nodded excitedly, loving being in the center of attention, and knowing something that James desperately wanted to know, "Well Lena Delaurentis was crying on the fourth floor hallway outside the charms classroom and Lily was walking by with Mary and Rebecca" he paused to smile to himself, James rolled his eyes again, knowing how much Peter fancied Rebecca, who in turn became a giggling fool whenever Sirius even glanced at her. Someone cleared their throat and Peter blushed, continuing, "Anyway I heard that she grabbed Lily and was going to yell at her for because she thought Lily had something to do with why you weren't all over her last night, which is true because you guys really need to work on your silencing spells, we could hear you for hours and-"

At this point Remus and Sirius were laughing, practically rolling on the ground and James glared at them, announcing that they were simply jealous.

"Get on with it Wormtail, it was just getting interesting" Sirius chortled, earning another glare from James.

"Ok, ok, so she called her a slag-" James ground his teeth and balled up his fists, he hated Lena so much right now, "No wait, it gets so good" Peter exclaimed nearly jumping up and down, "So Lily snaps back and I guess it was good, she called you her boyfriend and told Lena to stay away from you. I heard they almost fought but that's-"

James's mouth fell open, Lily had been the one who wanted to start their relationship quietly, not telling the whole school, or snogging in public but she practically announced it to the whole school, and how freaking hot was that, she almost fought for him. The more James thought about it the more he wanted to pull Lily into some secluded classroom and have his way with her.

"Earth to James, mate, Prongs!" Sirius nearly shouted in James ear.

"What?" James asked quietly barely awake at this point

"We all see how hot that makes Evans but try and keep it in your pants until you actually have alone time, Wormtail is scarred from last night"

James grinned despite himself and rose from his seat in the grass, "In that case I'll be off to find her…" he jumped up just as Sirius snatched Remus's book and threatened to hex him if he didn't lighten up and 'not be such a damn studious git'.

James sauntered off, attempting to retie his school tie before he ambled up to the fat lady, "Your looking lovely today milady" he gave her his winning grin and she seemed to go weak at the knee's due to her leaning against the wall.

"My, my aren't you sweet… you know I've always seen you coming and going and such" she fanned herself and fixed her hair subtly.

James fought to keep his calm, yet in fact a shiver went up his spine, instead he grinned and leaned against the frame. In actuality he had forgotten the password and was trying to charm her into opening the door.

"Hmm, you know talking to you always brings a smile to my face but I really must grab a few things before dinner so could you maybe open the door?" he tried to look somewhat seductive, glancing up at her through his eyelashes.

The fat lady blushed again, "Of course! Here…. Oh! Password?" she had just remembered, damn.

James stuck his hands into his pockets, looking glum, "Oh no… I can't remember, have they changed it since 'butterbeer'?" he asked cocking his head slightly.

The fat lady pursed her lips and nodded slightly, "Yes that was a ways back in fact…"

"Surely you could just let me pass this once, I'll be good from now on?" he offered, lowering his voice seductively.

The fat lady's eyes widened and she bit her lip, giggling softly. Just then someone cleared their throats and James whirled around, eyes wide.

She smirked in amusement as she strode forward confidently, "Wow Potter cheating on me with a painting, I'm just heartbroken" she said, laying her hand over her heart in a mock pout.

James mirrored her smirk as she drew nearer, "Better the Fat Lady then Lena Delaurentis though hmm Lils?" he said winking.

Lily stopped walking and crossed her arms tightly over her chest, "That's not what happened" she said indignantly, though quietly and mostly to herself, glaring down at the floor more then at her boyfriend.

James pushed himself off the wall and snaked an arm around her waist pulling her closer to his very nicely toned body.

Lily allowed herself to be pulled in but refused to meet his eyes, choosing instead to direct her frustrations at the ground.

James stroked her cheek, "You have nothing to worry about you know." He stated casually, rubbing her jaw line tenderly with his calloused thumb.

"I know" she insisted desperate to end the current conversation.

James stared into her eyes even though she refused to meet his gaze, he tried to keep his tone light, nonchalant but really didn't want her to worry about that sort of thing, "Alright" he said slowly, letting her slide away from that conversation easily, but he held her slightly tighter then.

James bent down slowly, nuzzling his nose against her neck affectionately while pressing chaste kisses to follow, he whispered into her left ear, "God Lily when Pete told us what happened… your jealousy… god it was _so hot_" she stiffened in his grasp and shoved him off of her leaving a foot gap between them.

She looked up into his face, "You- what?" she chocked out, fighting the blush that threatened to display her anger and embarrassment to him.

James turned his eyes to hers, smoldering her with the dark lust that lay in them, "You heard me. _Hot_"

This time Lily lost the battle with the blush and red appeared on her cheeks, only in embarrassment though. James smiled and trailed his fingers along the blush, making her eyes snap back to his. He loved when she blushes like that because it was rare.

"Oh really?" she asked, raising one eyebrow, and lifting one of her hands to rest on his chest, she used one finger to draw circles on his upper chest and looking up at him from under her long dark eyelashes she whispered sexily, "Tell me exactly what I do to you" she half ordered.

James's eyes were following her finger, which was now sliding down his chest slowly, this time sending good shivers up and down his spine repeatedly, "Not here" he managed to choke out.

"Why not?" Lily asked carelessly, her finger still at work.

"Because the things you do to me are hardly appropriate for anyone's eyes," he said huskily, his hands latching onto her waist and attempting to drag her off to the common room.

"But James, how ever will you get in?" she said, feigning concern.

James shot her a small glare and a look that plainly said, 'your opening that door for me you dolt'.

Lily's face slid into grin as she stood on her toes, bringing their lips mere centimeters from each other, "If I let you in… your mine for tonight"

James's breath hitched, and he stiffened slightly, but managed to raise an eyebrow, "And what would this entail Miss. Evans?"

"You'll see" she said gliding her finger all the way down his chest and tucking it into the belt loop of his trousers before yanking him towards the Fat Lady, who was sulking considerably when she saw James and Lily's obvious relationship.

"Flobber worms" Lily said confidently, her finger still looped in the dazed James Potter's pants.

"No" the Fat Lady stated childishly, folding her arms.

Lily blanched, "Excuse me, no? What do you mean no? That's the password. I know it is"

"Its not. I've changed it… rather recently. You better get along somewhere else" she said before turning and leaving her frame.

Lily whirled around, "Look what you've done!" she muttered.

"Me? I haven't done anything," James said defensively.

"'Oh Fat Lady you look sooooo beautiful, wont you just pleaseee break the rules for me?'" Lily mocked James's voice rather badly, eliciting a great roll of laughter from him.

"I can't help it if I'm devilishly handsome. Its her own fault for being so thick" he winked at her.

Lily threw up her hands and started to walk away, when James didn't follow her she turned back, "Aren't you coming?"

James pursed his lips and bit back a grin, he held out his hand and Lily rolled her eyes, grasping it she pulled him off to the library.

"You're taking me to a library?" he yelped, "Oh no, no, no Sirius and I have a pact, no library. Never"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Then where do you want to go until dinner, Mr. Potter?"

James pretended to look thoughtful, then a smirk covered his face, but before Lily even had time to be weary of it she was pressed against the wall, her breathing hitched and her eyes widened, "Here is good, don't you think, Miss. Evans?" he asked while he sensually kissed her neck.

Lily's hands moved against her better judgment to hand around his neck as she murmured something along the lines of 'we should really stop' which neither of them did. She exposed more of her neck and James happily moved to the newly exposed flesh.

She knotted her fingers into his hair, eliciting a low groan from him and her eyes flew shut, enjoying the feeling of cold stone against her back and warm James pressed into her front. She also let out a small sigh of contentment, mixed with a moan of pleasure.

They heard footsteps drawing nearer but neither of them registered that they should detach before the person rounds the corner. Needless to say Severus Snape was beyond shocked to see Lily, the Lily he had loved for a very long time, pressed into a wall with James Potter practically attacking her neck with kisses while she had her eyes tightly closed, her hands weaved into his thick and messy black hair and a blessed out smile donning her lovely lips.

James noticed before Lily did and abruptly stopped kissing her neck, his body still had her pinned to the wall but he started to ease up, weary of Severus.

Lily however was having none of that, because she, without seeing Snape, reclaimed James's lips, pulling his head back down to her level and tangling her hands into his hair, pulling at the roots sensually.

Snape was livid, "Get off of her!" he roared, stopping the two instantly. The three guys standing behind Snape all had their hands where they could reach their wands.

Lily yelped and released James's neck, "What do you want?" she hissed.

Snape had his wand drawn and pointing at James's head, "This prat, Lily what are you doing with him? What are you doing with this slimy prat?" his voice was filled with pain and his eyes nearly filled with tears.

James had drawn his own wand by this time and opened his mouth to yell in response, but Lily covered it with her hand.

"Whom I see is none of your concern Severus. Now shove off. And take your goons with you." she said angrily.

Snape's eyes never moved from Potter's, it was like he was trying to kill him with his glare.

"GO" Lily, roared, her hands shaking, James took one of them and held it tightly, helping her immensely.

"Lily, we're friends, we were at least, and why wont you let me apologize, why can't you forgive me? I'll do anything, please?" he was near groveling.

"Shove off, now" she said, returning her eyes to James, trying to convey her strong desire to leave, instantly.

Snape stood up straighter, "You act like he's a god, that he's perfect because he plays quidditch and slacks off but kisses ass to make up for it. He's not perfect… and his friends aren't perfect either, they-" his eyes gleamed with something that Lily deemed pure evil.

James took a step towards Snape, his eyes glowering with hatred, "Don't you dare Snape, don't you dare"

"You haven't told her. I knew you wouldn't, because you're a slimy git and your stupid friend is a-"

James practically threw himself at Snape, punching him in the face, and toppling over him. Lily screamed as the boys around them almost intervened. She cast a shield charm between them all and helped James up, he had a cut lip but Severus looked a lot worse.

"What are you doing James?" she screeched while his arm was over her shoulder and he breathed heavily, glaring daggers at Snape.

"N-Nothing, lets go" he shot a warning glare at Snape and pulled her off towards the common room.

"James" Lily tried to capture his attention but it wasn't going very well, "James!"

He shook his head as they reached the common room and looked up at the Fat Lady, she swung open without a word, ignoring both of them.

James darted into the common room and everyone turned to stare. First because he was James Potter, second he was bleeding, and third Lily Evans was stomping after him, "JAMES" she yelled.

He turned but didn't meet her eyes, "He wasn't lying. There is something I've been keeping from you," he said.

Lily was hurt, she felt like crying but out of the corner of her eye she saw Sirius stand up and for once in his life he looked… Serious. He darted over and whispered something in James's ears, when James shook his head Sirius sighed and clamped him on the back, offered her an apologetic smile and walked back over to Remus, who looked extremely pale, and Peter. He exchanged a few words with them and they both sighed.

"Oh" was all she could think to say.

"I'm really, really sorry Lily… but I can't tell you, it's not mine to tell. Snape only accidentally found out. Please, I'm so sorry"

"Yeah, I just- I don't know what to say… I'm going to go to bed" she turned on her heel and walked up to her dorm, James threw himself down next to Sirius and buried his face in his hands.

Remus sighed, his shoulders slumping, "Thanks mate" he whispered, "I know how hard it is for you"

Sirius clapped him on the back, "No worries Moony, Prongs is just miffed because he wont get any tonight, isn't that right?"

James threw a book at Sirius, which he very neatly dodged.

"Listen Remus, its not your fault at all. It's Snape, the git. And I wont tell her because its not my place, I gave you my word as mates that I would never tell a soul and you have the promise till the day I die" James said solemnly.

Lily took no shame in the fact that she was ease dropping on James and the other Marauders. She was his girlfriend; she had a right to know! But that wasn't true at all, it wasn't James's secret, he was only keeping it for Remus. Lily though to herself about Remus, he was quiet, she had considered them friends but obviously this sort of thing is extremely sensitive or they would have told her.

Lily was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that the common room was completely clear other then the four boys and herself, hiding in the stairwell.

She watched longer, as they spoke quietly, James sulked a little, clearly put off by their slight fight, as Sirius offered to fix his face for him, James just shrugged him off and flipped randomly through the book, speaking with his friends casually. Lily realized that she wasn't going to learn anything else and sighed, momentarily forgetting that they might hear her.

She froze and her eyes went wide.

Then there was utter silence, Lily couldn't move, she was frozen to the spot, sitting on the stairs leading to her dorms in her pajamas.

Then a dark head popped around the corner holding their wand in caution. Lily was staring into the face of Sirius Black. He sighed, shaking his head slightly, "What are you doing Evans?" he asked, slightly put out and slightly angry.

Lily opened her mouth to argue back as she stood up but Sirius grabbed her arm and dragged her into the common room, she looked everywhere but James's face until Sirius rudely pushed her down next to him.

"Here Prongs, _now_ what are you going to do?" he stated somewhat harshly as he glanced at Remus then sat back down in his large chair.

James was staring at her, somewhat in shock, "Lily?"

"Look I'm sorry, alright? I mean I thought I deserved to know, and you know how much I hate not knowing things, and really I would never tell anyone anything that was that important, you all have to know that. James, please, I'm sorry" she looked into his eyes, "Its not like I-"

James brought his hand up to cover her mouth, "Shh. Jesus Lily, breath. I just need to know… what you uh heard exactly?" his eyes were burning into hers and she felt ashamed all over again.

"I'm _really_ sorry," she muttered, her eyes locked with James's.

"Yeah, yeah we all get that your sorry Evans, but what did you hear?" Sirius exclaimed.

Lily looked at Remus who in turn froze, it seemed that with her looking at him the room got a little colder, "I don't know anything" she muttered, "I mean I think it has to do with Remus but I cant be sure… its not like any of you broadcasted it in the middle of the common room"

The three boys relaxed, yet James was still staring at her intently, Lily blinked a few times and finally met his gaze.

"Couldn't you just have trusted me?" he asked quietly.

"Don't be so melodramatic Prongs" Remus scolded, "You made it seem far more intriguing then it really is, she was right to be curious"

James frowned at him and opened his mouth to speak, Lily's eyes were still locked on James's, but he found it hard to look into her eyes when she was so desperate.

She got bold, a rush of confidence surged through her as she placed her hand gently on his face, turning it ever so gently towards hers, "I'm sorry-"

"No your not." James stated, he sounded neither angry nor teasing, it was just a statement.

"Mate" Sirius started, fidgeting, "Don't go there, she was just-"

James's eyes snapped to his and Sirius sighed, stood up and just walked away.

Remus followed him with his eyes, then landed back on Lily and James, "God just tell her" he said.

Peter, who had been utterly quiet spluttered, "Are you crazy Moony? Look what happened when Snape found out!"

Remus stared at Lily, who was still staring hopelessly at James.

"Lily?" came the weak murmur from Remus.

Lily's eyes snapped to his, questions and remorse all over them.

"Perhaps you should- maybe you should go to bed?" he said gently.

Lily stiffened, her eyes widened then she looked straight at James again, but he was staring at Remus, he looked… apologetic.

Lily stood up stiffly, "I-I… _I'm sorry_" she stammered before her tears surfaced she ran to the dorm room, this time the three remaining boys heard the door slam shut and a very quiet sob travel down.

"Don't be so hard on her James, she probably assumed you were hiding a girlfriend or something… she's already proven that she gets quite jealous. Hell, even if Lily did know about my- what do you always call it, 'furry little problem'?- she wouldn't tell a soul. Ease up on her"

Remus stood when James continued to ignore him; Peter and he slipped back into the dorm rooms and fell asleep. James however did not go to sleep, he lay out on the couches all night, rising early to go for a walk down to the kitchens and snag some of the good food before all the greedy students got to it.

Mary rubbed her back soothingly, and Rebecca handed her tissues as she sobbed into her hands.

"What happened Lily? All I asked was how late you were up?" Rebecca tried desperately.

"It has to do with James, right Lily?" Mary asked gently, Lily barely let herself nod while she sobbed harder.

"Shh Lily, crying this much wont help, try and clam down so we can talk, yeah?" Rebecca tried again, to no avail.

Mary's stomach grumbled and Rebecca sighed, "We need to eat, want me to run down and get food, your better when she's like this" Rebecca said, waving her hand over Lily.

Mary narrowed her eyes, "She's never like this, its Potter-" Lily cries harder and they stop the conversation.

"Go to the kitchens and get her favorite would you?"

"I don't know where it is…" Rebecca said

Cassie's mouthed to her 'go ask one of the marauders, tell them its for her'

Rebecca nodded and left the room, she walked down the stairs and waited about 5 minutes before Sirius and Peter walked out of the room, talking seriously about something.

"-No, he never came to bed, Prongs wouldn't make his own bed and- oh hey King, looking for something?" Sirius asked as Rebecca fought to keep her tone normal around him.

Peter perked up with her in the room considerably and offered her a huge smile.

"Yes actually, I was rather hoping one of you would take me to the kitchens" she added a smile.

The boys exchanged a look.

"Oh come on, you can blindfold me and spin me in circles, hell I'll wait in the hallway while your in there, come on"

Sirius grinned at her pouty lips suddenly finding a new urge to kiss her and Peter just stood in awe.

"No can do King, it's a marauders secret, one we intend to hold close to our dear hearts" Sirius said in mock bravado.

"Isn't Lily sort of a Marauder anyway though?" she demanded

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Ah Lily, how uh is she?"

Rebecca looked surprised, "You care?"

Sirius looked actually offended, "I'll have you know King that Lily and I are actually friends. And I was totally with her in the end, James was being thick and obviously Lily shouldn't have done what she did but James needn't have been such a git about it." He for some strange reason didn't want Rebecca to think that he was an arse.

"Sorry, sorry. Anyways she's in the dorm crying so maybe you want to help me out?"

Peter jumped to his feet, "I'll take you, its absolutely not a problem"

Rebecca looked cautious, "Sure thanks Peter" she spared a glance at Sirius, "Coming or not?"

"Wormtail, this is a bad idea"

"Why, what's the harm, she's just going to snag some food and leave, I'll blindfold her if you insist Padfoot"

"Think Wormtail, where would Prongs go if he was upset about Lily? The kitchens."

Rebecca looked curiously between them, "So they fought?"

Sirius's head snapped up, "Not exactly"

Peter sighed, "Lily was spying on us last night because James wouldn't tell her something and Sirius caught her… anyway James was just angry that she didn't trust him and everything was blown way out of proportions"

Rebecca nodded slowly and the boys promised to bring some food back up for her. She shoved her undying blush away as Sirius gave her a huge grin and shoved Peter out of the portrait hole.

It had been a few days and James was trying to talk to Lily, who was avoiding him brilliantly. They hadn't seen each other in almost 4 days, not a glimpse.

James was frustrated as he threw himself down on the couch next to Sirius, who had a giggling Carry Brunswick on his lap, basking in their recent hour-long snog-fest. He, however, looked slightly uncomfortable with the recent snog, and James idly wondered why this was, Brunswick was always a turn on for Sirius.

"What's wrong mate? Lily still giving you the-"

"Not in the mood Padfoot. Either tell me how to fix this shit or bug off," James grumbled to him.

"Actually I do have an idea but it might be somewhat suicidal" Sirius grinned and James perked up.

"Sure, whatever" then he looked at Carry who took the hint, grudgingly, and skipped off to her dorm. She was one of the many girls willing to be at Sirius's disposal whenever he wanted a snog. James rolled his eyes and urged Sirius to continue.

"Alright, well here it is…"

"Uhhm Lily?" Rebecca asked carefully as she walked over to Lily's bed.

Lily looked up at her from where she was studying on the bed, "Yeah?" she asked sounding distracted.

"I know you and James are uh I don't know fighting? But did you guys… break up?" She asked then winced, waiting for the response.

"What? No!" Lily said jumping to her feet, "Why?"

"Oh I don't know, I was just wondering really!" she lied, badly.

"Why?" Lily demanded.

"Well Lena Delaurentis is downstairs in the common room with him, and she's seriously flirting…"

"Excuse me?" Lily demanded, she then pushed past Rebecca and stomped down the stairs.

There she saw James, her- well whatever -and Lena sitting on a couch, she was entirely to close for Lily's comfort and James wasn't doing a damn thing to push her away. Lily barely regarded the other Marauders sitting in the corner, watching the two eagerly.

She stomped over and put her hands on her hips, she was furious, and sent a glare to Lena, who smiled smugly back at her.

"We need to talk Potter. Now" Lily stated, her eyes changing from light to dark green.

James jumped up, "Lily!" but he didn't sound surprised at all, like he had been caught, he sounded happy and triumphant.

Lily glared and James grabbed her hand, pulling her from the common room, "Yeah, we really need to talk"

"What are you playing at?" she screeched.

"Your jealousy of course. You wouldn't talk to me so I figured you would come down if you thought Lena was going to make a move. Which she did, quite a few actually… its was Sirius's idea anyway… so if your completely-"

Lily glowered at him, "Your a toe rag, a stupid prat, uhgh you're a gigantic bloody git James Potter" she yelled, stomping her foot.

James laughed, then pulled her close to him, "I'm so sorry Lils, forgive me"

"No" she said stubbornly but a second later she latched her lips onto his and kissed him fiercely.

He chuckles happily and pulls away, bringing his lips to her neck as he mumbled against her skin, "Hmm, you jealous is more then hot"

That earned him a hit from his blushing girlfriend, as well as a whole lot more snogging.


	6. Tudoring

**I kind of realized that I'm always making Lily the jealous one and such so I thought explaination was in order. I always see a bunch of stories about James persuing her so I thought it would be refreshing to see her in a tizzy over him. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Lily wasn't happy at all. Not one little bit. He was an hour late. A freaking hour. So much for her perfect boyfriend, huh? An hour late for their date.<p>

She was fuming to say the least.

Sure, it had just been a little date. Well his note had said,

Lily,

Meet me in the kitchens at 8,

James

So of course she had skipped dinner and waited down they're for him for an hour. Egh, what had been so important that he had ditched her, the girl he claimed to 'love with all his heart'.

She pondered all the horrible things she was going to do to him when she found him and the distraction that was worth ditching her. It was his freaking idea too, its not like she was the one to set it up and he just forgot, something _more important_ must have come up. But what would be more important?

She got her answer when she stepped into the heads dorms, still fuming, and heard high-pitched giggled coming from their common room.

Her eyes bulged and she marched in, her heart already tearing at the prospect of him cheating on her, instead she sees Amber Clemente scooted as close to James on their couch as possible.

So Amber was more important that she was. She felt her nails dig into the skin in the palms of her hands before she took in the whole situation where James was _not_ shagging her but... teaching?

He was holding a charms textbook and was demonstrating something to her with his wand and Lily realized that he was _tutoring_ her.

She winced when she remembered that it was her who got him into tutoring, but she would have been thrilled if he were tutoring some innocent little first year boy who was helpless, even if it meant he skipped their date, not Amber Clemente.

Lily shut the portrait door purposefully and stomped over to them, "Potter" she hissed.

James jumped, both at her appearance out of nowhere, her anger, and her calling him Potter, which was more a demonstration of that anger "What's wrong Lily?" He asked his eyes widening slightly.

Lily turned to Amber, "Leave" she ordered

"Lily" James protested, "I'm tutoring her!"

"Not anymore. Get out" Amber glared at her and looked ready to make a fuss but thought better of looking like a baby in front of James and stomped out of the heads dorms.

The second she was gone Lily crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at James, clearly giving him a look that he should know to mean 'Explain'.

"Hey!" he said indignantly throwing his arms up, "What was that all about?"

"Are you blind?" she hissed fiercely.

"What? No!" James was horribly confused as he blinked in Lily's direction.

"She doesn't have any trouble in Charms James!" she burst out loudly.

"But then- _oh_" he said pursing his lips, "I guess she was a little handsy" he said with a shrug, looking into her outraged eyes.

"I just can't believe you would ditch me for her!" Lily said glaring at him to hide her obvious hurt at the realization.

"_Ditch you_?" James cried confused, "Lily _what_ are you talking about?"

She grabbed the note he had sent to her earlier in the day and threw it at him, he opened it a read it, frowning, "Lily this isn't my handwriting, I didn't send you this" he explained calmly.

"What are you on about James Potter, you had to have sent that!" she said puffing her chest out in anger to snatch the note from him.

"Lily!" he cried, "Don't you trust me?"

"I- of course I do, I don't trust _her_" then she frowned, "Oh," she said as realization dawned on her and she whirled around, her red hair flowing behind her. Embarrasment never settled well with Lily and she wanted nothing more than to be alone and away from his smirk.

James jumped up and grabbed her arm, "Oh no you don't." he pulled her back so that she was facing him, only this time she had to look up at him and he held her close, "Were you jealous Miss. Evans?" he said with a smirk.

"I thought you stood me up to shag Amber, didn't I? Of course I was jealous" she said stiffly

James ran his hands through her hair, "Lily, Lily, Lily, when will you learn? I don't see other girls, their almost like blokes to me… its only you. Only you"

Lily leaned into his arms and sighed, "Fine, but your not tutoring any girls above the 4-_no_ 3rd year" she muttered and he chuckled, leaning down to kiss her.

"Of course not" Then pressed his lips to hers gently.

* * *

><p><strong>This was the shortest one-shot that I have ever written on here, it felt almost wrong posting it because it was so small. I think I'll stick to 1k+ from now on.<strong>


End file.
